


Start of Something

by MythGirl02



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, i kinda like this one, something i had in my head for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02
Summary: Serena wished her mom didn't volunteer her to go to Prism Tower to get some random man's kids to come to the Rhyhorn Race.





	Start of Something

Serena was absolutely exasperated. It was one thing for her mom to bring her to a rhyhorn race, but it was another entirely to send her to Prism Tower when a busy man who was fixing one of the cameras asked if one of them could go grab his children- something about wanting them to get out more often. And since her mom was preparing for the race, it was up to her to get the man's kids.

She had been to Lumiose City once before, so she kind of knew her way around. She knew that Prism Tower was in the center of the city. What she didn't know was why the man's kids would be there.

After only a couple wrong turns, something she was very proud of, she had arrived at the base of the Prism Tower. She vaguely recalled that a gym had opened here a year or so ago. Maybe the man's kids were challenging the gym.

She glanced at the slip of paper the man had given her. Meyer- that was his name! She stared up at the impressive building a moment before entering.

"Hello?" She called, her voice echoing in the empty hallway. The entrance to the battlefield was wide open. She walked in tentatively.

"Hi!" A little girl with her lemon-blonde hair pulled into a sidetail emerged from a side room. "Are you here to challenge the gym?

Serena flinched. "Um, no, I actually don't have any pokémon yet. But-" she glanced at the paper again. "Do you know- this man, Meyer, he asked me to come here and bring his kids over to the rhyhorn race. Do you know them?"

The girl's cornflower blue eyes brightened. "You know Daddy? Okay, I'll go get my big brother!" Without another word, she turned and ran back into the room she came from, leaving Serena alone. She looked around the gym, somewhat in awe. She hadn't ever been in a gym before. She hadn't even given any thought to being a trainer before, not with her mom so adamant about her becoming a rhyhorn racer.

"Excuse me." She jumped when she heard the masculine voice behind her. "Bonnie said that our dad sent you?"

She turned, taking in the boy's appearance in front of her. He was her age, wearing a blue jumpsuit almost the exact same shade of his eyes- cornflower blue, like the girl's, except he had glasses. The girl- Bonnie, Serena realized- was next to him, grinning.

"Um, yeah, he- he said he wanted me to bring you two to the rhyhorn race- something about needing to get out more. . . ?" Internally, she smacked herself. Why had she said that last part aloud? Looking at the boy again and feeling her heart jump, she knew: she was distracted by what appeared to be the beginnings of a crush on him.

Bonnie turned to the boy. "That's what I keep telling you! It's like _I'm_ the older one." She paused, a smirk settling on her face. She addressed Serena. "You look like a keeper!" She got down on one knee in front of her. "Would you please take care of my big brother?"

Before she could react, the boy pressed a button on a backpack strap she hadn't noticed before. A long arm stretched out of the backpack, picking Bonnie up by the back of her shirt with ease and lifting her away. "Bonnie, I've told you a million times to stop that!" He cried, red in the face.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna be able to take care of you forever," she argued, crossing her arms. "I need to find you someone who can!"

The boy sighed as though the argument were a regular occurrence. The arm thing let her go, retracting back into his backpack. "Bonnie, would you mind closing up in there?" He asked, indicating the room they had both come from.

Bonnie huffed, slightly annoyed. "Fine. Think about it, please!" She added, calling to Serena over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about her," the boy apologized. "She's. . . something."

"It's all right." A lull in the conversation ensued. "I never introduced myself, did I?" She realized. "My name's Serena."

He smiled, his glasses partially reflecting some of the light in the room. "My name's Clemont, and I'm actually the Lumiose gym leader as well. It's a pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand. She took it tentatively, and a spark of thrill ran through her. She could feel her crush growing larger- and she saw in his face a sort of attraction, too. They stood there a moment, staring at each other.

"Ahem! Are you two lovebirds ready?" They jumped, their hands dropping to their sides.

"Bonnie! How long have you been there?" Clemont demanded, blushing once again. Serena felt her face growing warm as well.

She smirked mischievously. "Long enough to see you two staring at each other like lovesick idiots. Now come on!" She grabbed Serena's hand, giggling as they ran forward. Serena put her free hand on her hat to prevent it from flying off. She looked back at Clemont, who was struggling to catch up with them. He was yelling to Bonnie about having to lock up the gym.

A gym leader, huh?

She might just have to look into becoming a trainer.


End file.
